eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 15 - Daenerys III
Zusammenfassung Daenerys Targaryen nimmt an der Wiedereröffnung der Kampfarenen teil und verlässt die Veranstaltung auf dem Rücken eines Drachen. Synopsis An einem heißen und wolkenlosen Tag macht sich Daenerys Targaryen mit Hilfe ihrer Dienerinnen Jhiqui, Irri und Missandei fertig für die Wiedereröffnung der Kampfarenen, indem sie zunächst ein Bad auf ihrer Terrasse einnimmt. Missandei fragt Daenerys, warum sie überhaupt an der Veranstaltung teilnehmen müsse, und sie erwidert, dass halb Meereen dort sein werde und es von ihr erwarte, woraufhin Missandei erklärt, sie seien nur da, um Blut und Tod zu sehen. Daenerys wählt eine Tokar aus gelber Seide und dazu einen langen roten Schleier. Dann kündigt Missandei Hizdahr zo Loraq an, der Daenerys Gesellschaft wünscht, und die Dornischen um Prinz Quentyn Martell, der Daenerys sprechen möchte. Daenerys vertröstet beiden auf einen anderen Tag und geht in die unteren Stockwerke der Großen Pyramide, wo Ser Barristan Selmy neben einem offenen Palankin auf sie wartet. Hizdahr begrüßt derweil seinen Vetter Marghaz zo Loraq, den neuen Kommandanten der Messingtiere. Messingtiere sollen den Palankin bewachen, auch wenn Ser Barristan lieber Unbefleckte an ihrer Stelle sehen würde, denn er misstraut den Meereenern grundsätzlich und findet, dass die Messingtiere zu unerprobt sind, doch Daenerys wischt die Bedenken beiseite. Ser Barristan berichtet, dass die Hübsche Meris wie von Daenerys gewünscht freigelassen wurde, und dass sie dabei ihm gegenüber behauptet habe, dass der Flickenprinz von Anfang an zu Daenerys überlaufen wollte, denn das sei ihre eigentliche Aufgabe gewesen, bevor die Dornischen ihre wahre Identität aufgedeckt hätten. Auch sie seien also von ihnen getäuscht worden. Sie behauptet außerdem, der Flickenprinz sei immer noch bereit, zu ihr überzulaufen, verlange aber die Freie Stadt Pentos als Belohnung. Daenerys ist irritiert, da sie ja noch gar nicht sicher ist, jemals nach Westen zu gelangen, außerdem gehört Pentos den Pentoshi, und Magister Illyrio Mopatis lebt dort, der sie seiner Zeit mit Khal Drogo vermählt hat und ihr die Dracheneier geschenkt habe. Zudem habe er ihr Ser Barristan und den Starken Belwas sowie Groleo geschickt, also schulde sie ihm eine Menge. Sie erklärt, dass sie der Forderung des Flickenprinz' nicht nachgeben könne. Dann steigt Daenerys zu Hizahr auf den Palankin, auf dem zwei Throne für sie aufgestellt sind. Draußen vor der Pyramide brennt die Sonne sengend heiß auf das bunte Pflaster, und die meisten Leute auf den Straßen strömen zu Daznaks Arena. Als sie den Palankin entdecken, bricht leichter Jubel aus, und Daenerys muss an die 163 Großen Herren denken, die sie auf diesem Platz hat hinrichten lassen, nachdem sie die Stadt erobert hatte. Eine große Trommel führt die Eskorte an, zu der auch der Starke Belwas gehört sowie Irri, Jhiqui, die bei Aggo und Rakharo auf dem Pferd sitzen, und Reznak mo Reznak in seinem verzierten Tragsessel. Etwas weiter hinten befinden sich auch Quentyn und seine beiden Gefährten Archibald Isenwald und Gerris Trinkwasser in der Kolonne. Hinter sich hört Daenerys Irri und Jhiqui darüber streiten, ob Goghor der Gigant oder eher Belaquo Beinbrecher den Hauptkampf gewinnen werde, und Daenerys muss sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass ihre Zofen Dothraki sind, die an den Tod gewohnt sind. Sie muss an ihre Hochzeit mit Khal Drogo denken und daran, dass bei den Dothraki eine Hochzeit nur als segensreich gilt, wenn dabei Blut fließt. Plötzlich muss die Kolonne zwischen den Pyramiden von Haus von Pahl und dem Haus von Naqqan anhalten. Ein Palankin vor ihnen ist umgestürzt, da einer der Träger wegen der Hitze zusammengebrochen ist. Ser Barristan ist beunruhigt, denn er fürchtet eine Falle der Söhne der Harpyie. Daenerys befiehlt seinen Messingtieren, dem erschöpften Mann zu helfen. Daenerys unterhält sich mit Hizdahr über den erschöpften Sklaven, und Hizdahr stellt in Aussicht, dass sie gemeinsam in kleinen Schritten ein neues Meereen schaffen können. Am Eingang der Arena stehen sich zwei riesige Bronzekrieger gegenüber, der eine mit einem Schwert, der andere eine Axt, die sich gerade gegenseitig töten und mit ihren Waffen einen Bogen bilden. Das Innere der riesigen Arena erinnert Daenerys an eine Schüssel, die in der Erde liegt, und Hizdahr führt sie die bunten Ränge hinab. Händler verkaufen verschiende Fleischvariationen am Spieß. In der Loge hat Hizdahr ein Buffet anrichten lassen, und als der Starke Belwas eine Schüssel mit Heuschrecken entdeckt, beginnt er, sie in sich hineinzuschaufeln. Hizdahr bietet auch Daenerys an, von den Heuschrecken zu essen, die aber will bei Datteln und Feigen bleiben. Auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite der Arena sieht Daenerys die Grazien in ihren bunten Gewändern, von denen Galazza Galare als Einzige grün trägt. Die Großen Herren Meereens nehmen die guten Plätzte weit unten in Anspruch. Die Gesandten aus Yunkai tragen allesamt Gelb und sitzen in der Loge neben Hizdahr. Ganz oben auf den schwarzen und violetten Bänken sitzen das Gemeine Volk und die Freigelassenen, und Daenerys entdeckt dort auch die Söldnersoldaten und deren Hauptmänner, so auch Ben Pflum und Blutbart. Hizdahr erhebt sich schließlich und spricht mit lauter Stimme zu den Großen Herren und dem Volk. Er fordert sie auf, Daenerys zu zeigen, wie sehr sie sie lieben, da sie gekommen sei, um ihnen ihre Liebe zu zeigen. Langsam aber stetig brandet der Ruf Mhysa auf, was "Mutter" auf Ghiscari bedeutet, bis schließlich die gesamte Arena brüllt, doch Daenerys fühlt sich fremder denn je und muss an all die toten Sklaven denken, denen sie sich viel verbundener fühlt. Reznak jedoch beugt sich zu ihr vor und deutet die Bekundung als Bestätigung ihrer Person durch die Meereener. Daenerys bekommt Kopfschmerzen und lässt sich von Jhiqui etwas Wasser bringen. Hizdahr erzählt, dass Khrazz heute als Erster für sie töten werde, und als er behauptet, er sei der beste Kämpfer aller Zeiten, interveniert der Starke Belwas, dass sei er schon. Khrazz ist ein großer Meereener von geringer Geburt, der gegen einen Speerträger mit Ebenholzhaut kämpft. Der Speerträger hält Khrazz eine Zeit lang auf Distanz, doch dann tötet Khrazz ihn, schneidet ihm das Herz heraus und beißt hinein. Hizdahr erklärt, das sei sein Ritual, denn er glaube daran, dass ihm das mehr Kraft verleihe. Daenerys muss an das Ritual der Dothraki denken, bei dem sie das Herz eines Hengstes essen musste, um ihren ungeborenen Sohn Rhaego Targaryen zu stärken. Als Nächster kämpft die Gesprenkelte Katze gegen einen riesigen Gegner, der allerdings sehr langsam ist, gerade im Gegensatz zu dem wendigen Kämpfer im gegenüber. Etwa zwei Meter von ihrer Loge entfernt entscheidet sich der Kampf, als die Gesprenkelte Katze die Kniesehne seines Gegners durchtrennt und ihm dann die Kehle aufschneidet. Der Starke Belwas stört sich daran, dass der Riese am Ende geschrien hat, während er inzwischen auch die letzten Heuschrecken verschlungen hat. Dann folgt eine Art Buhurt auf Leben und Tod, an dem Kämpfer aus allen vier Ecken der Welt teilnhmen: bleiche Qartheen, Schwarze von den Sommerinseln, kupferfarbene Dothraki, Tyroshi mit blauen Bärten, Lhazareen, Jogos Nhai, Braavosi oder braungestreifte Halbmenschen aus dem Dschungel von Sothoryos. Gerade als Hizdahr auf einen Jungen aus Lys aufmerksam machen will, stirbt dieser und Daenerys erkennt, dass er erst ein Junge war. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise & Anmerkungen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Meereen spielen Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 15